The Underwear Theory
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: There's never an awkward moment with her. Rated M because I think it should be.


A/N: I only own Katrina, Carter and Ophelia.

Sheldon Cooper sat with his friends, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz, and Raj Koothrappali. They were watching television when the door opened and a young girl opened the door and walked in. She was wearing a tank top with ripped shorts and black and purple glasses. The girl's dark brown hair was done in two braids.

Raj, who had been talking, said, 'Eeep' and stopped talking.

"Āpa kabhī bhī mujhē rāja bāta karanē mēṁ sakṣama hōgā?" Katrina said to Raj. (A/N: That means 'Will you ever be able to talk to me Raj?')

Raj shrugged. Katrina rolled her eye playfully.

"Hello Katrina." Sheldon said. "What are you doing here?"

"How did you get in here?" Leonard asked.

"You gave me the spare key." Katrina said. She shut the door and went to the fridge. "Aunt Penny's at work and Ophelia is job hunting." She opened the fridge.

"Are you looking for something?" Sheldon asked.

"No, I'm just going through the fridge for fun." Katrina said sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes."

The guys heard some stuff being moved around in the fridge.

"I'd do her." Howard said to the guys. "If she was of age."

"Aha!" Katrina exclaimed, startling the guys. "I found it!" She pulled out a pair of red boy shorts from behind the milk.

"What are those?" Sheldon asked.

"Underwear." Katrina said. She didn't seem embarrassed even though Howard and Raj were staring at her.

"I'm afraid to ask but why was it in the fridge?" Leonard asked.

"So I don't sweat as much." Katrina said with a 'duh' tone.

"Why is your underwear in our fridge?" Sheldon asked. "What's wrong with the fridge at your apartment?"

"Because there's no room." Katrina replied. "Now excuse me while I put these on." She walked to the bathroom.

"Girls have weird minds." Raj said once the door was shut.

"No, that's just Trina." Leonard told Raj.

"Don't bother questioning her." Sheldon said. "It's better not to ask."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Howard asked.

Faintly, the guys could hear Katrina singing.

"I remember the time I knew what happiness was." Katrina was singing. "Let the memory live again."

Katrina walked out of the bathroom with another pair of underwear in her hand. She stuffed it into a plastic bag and put that in her pocket.

"Thanks for letting me keep my underwear in there." Katrina said without for any hint of embarrassment or weirdness.

"Um, you're welcome." Leonard replied.

Katrina walked out of the apartment while humming.

The next day, Sheldon woke up at his usual time. He went into the kitchen, poured himself a bowl of cereal, and went to the fridge.

"Leonard!" Sheldon shouted. When there was no reply, Sheldon went to Leonard's room and knocked. "Leonard." It continued two more times until Leonard opened the door.

"What Sheldon?" Leonard asked in an annoyed tone.

"What would your underwear be doing in the fridge?" Sheldon asked. He was holding a pair of Leonard's boxers with his finger tips.

"I wanted to see if Katrina's underwear theory works for boxers too."

"Well obviously since underwear is underwear." Sheldon paused and said, "Katrina left a pair of underwear in the fridge."

Just then, there was knocking on the door. Sheldon gave Leonard his underwear and went to the door. Leonard followed Sheldon. The door opened to reveal Katrina's boyfriend, Carter, standing there with Katrina.

"Hello Katrina, Carter." Sheldon said. "What brings you here so early?"

"We can't visit?" Katrina asked.

"Come in." Sheldon ushered. "Where are Ophelia and Penny?"

"Sleeping."

Katrina and Carter sat down on the couch.

"What's for breakfast?" Carter asked Sheldon.

"That depends." Sheldon replied. "What do you want?"

"Pancakes." Katrina said immediately.

"And bacon." Carter added.

"But." Sheldon tried to say.

Leonard interrupted with, "Just do it Sheldon."

As Sheldon walked over to the fridge, Katrina turned to Carter.

"Has Sheldon or Leonard ever told you the underwear theory?" Katrina asked.

"No." Carter replied. He looked at Leonard and asked, "What's the underwear theory?"

"Well, it's this theory…" Leonard tried to explain. "Where…um…"

"This will be good." Sheldon said.

A/N: I was watching 'The Seven Year Itch' starring Marilyn Monroe. The part about keeping her underwear in an ice box got this idea into my head.

Please everyone, no flames.

I have two more Big Bang Theory fanfictions in process. Be on the lookout for them.


End file.
